


Солнце встаёт дважды

by synant



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, War, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Джон знает, что ничего не бывает так просто.
Kudos: 5





	Солнце встаёт дважды

Причинно-следственные связи были всегда. Не то чтобы это было плохо, — и Джон убедился в этом лично, — но последствия были всегда. К счастью, они не всегда были плачевными, особенно теперь, когда Джон знал, что есть она — Машина.

В самом начале, даже после многократных объяснений Финча и десятка миссий, он не понимал. Не понимал и тогда, когда появились Фаско, Рут и Шоу, не понимал и после Картер, и много-много позже, а когда понял, уже было поздно.  
И если бы его когда-нибудь спросили, любит ли он тишину, он бы ответил, что ищет её — он и забыл, что это такое. Он был бы не прочь развалиться на диване и выпить пива, заедая его чипсами или пиццей. 

Но теперь тишина пугала; это значило, что они не успели. Не успели предотвратить что-то страшное, что-то мерзкое, но присущее человеческой природе. Закрывая очередное дело, он вздыхал с облегчением, можно было отшутиться — и хоть Финч никогда не обмолвился и словом, Джон знал — тот знает, видит его насквозь, и никакая Машина ему не нужна.

Его пугала тишина, но не пугало созерцание ран: глубокие и открытые; переломы, которые у любого бы вызвали приступ отвращения, вид крови и разбросанные направо и налево трупы — он насмотрелся на всё это сполна. За свою жизнь он видел многое: пулевые и ножевые ранения, взрывы, истощенные, морально и физически изуродованные военнопленные — некоторые из них до сих пор всплывали перед глазами, а ведь он мог быть одним из них: у некоторых была полностью выжжена сетчатка, а кто-то уже годы назад перестал слышать. Никто из них не верил, что вернётся живым и увидит солнце ещё раз, а кто-то так и не вернулся — и всё то, что обычному человеку и представить страшно. Ему не раз приходилось выносить кого-то без руки, ноги, уха, случалось, и всё вместе. Один из многих в считанные секунды умер у него на руках: пуля разорвала аорту, и он захлебывался кровью, пытаясь прохрипеть последние слова. Какие именно, Джон так и не узнал, но это уже и не имело значения. Всё, что Джон запомнил, это пустое выражение лица, алый цвет крови и номер жетона у него на груди. 

Числа — вот что имело значение. Номер страховки — всего четырнадцать чисел; для многих — пустых и бесполезных: всего лишь справка о работе, здравоохранении, пенсии… Но Джон как никто знал — эти числа — всё: всё, что будет иметь значение. Числа — это причинно-следственная связь. И всегда ею останется. 

Надвигающийся апокалипсис — «Самаритянин» — наглядно показал это, и когда нужно было принять решение, Джон не сомневался. Его бы никто не искал, кроме разве что Финча, Фаско, Шоу и, возможно, Рут. Для всех остальных Джона не существовало, он уже был мёртв. Многих бы это расстроило, раздавило, но не Джона.

Он был готов ко всемудрейшей потому, что для него солнце встало дважды; Финч подарил ему жизнь — ту, о которой он никогда не сможет рассказать, потому что когда над новым миром встанет солнце, его уже не будет.


End file.
